De Franse Tweeling
by Skye.Wizard
Summary: De Franse tweeling Rosette en Suzette zijn 14 als ze naar Zweinstein gaan. In hun vierde jaar vind het Toverschooltoernooi plaats en hun oude klasgenoten van de Beauxbatons komen langs. Suzette en Rosette waren van plan hun verleden te vergeten, maar kan dat nu nog wel?


**Hoofdstuk 1**

**OC Suzette**

Het was een mooie dag in Engeland. Ik en mijn tweelingzusje stonden voor ons grote, nieuwe huis. Het was een lichtgroen huis, met eikenhouten balken en deuren. Ik had twee koffers bij me, net als mijn zusje Rosette. We keken elkaar aan.

"Samen naar biennen?" vroeg Rosette. Ik knikte en we keken allebei voor ons. We liepen naar voren en gingen het huis binnen. Het was mega. Een brede overloop, met aan de linkerkant een donkerhoute wenteltrap en aan de rechterkant de woonkamer en daarnaast de eetkamer. Voor ons was een keuken en aan de linkerkant van de keuken was een gang. De vloer en trap waren bekleed met rood tapijt. Aan de muur tussen de eetkamer en de woonkamer hing een schilderij en bij de gang naast de keuken stond een kast met daarop twee vazen. Een met rozen en de ander lelies. Mijn naam betekende lelie en Rosette's naam betekende rozen. Papa en mama stonden in de keuken te overleggen. Mijn vader keek op, toen wij het huis binnen kamen.

"O, daar zijn jullie. Suzette, jouw kamer ies op zolder en die van jou, Rosette, ies er onder."

We knikten en Rosette zei: "Wij gaan onze spullen brengen."

Mama knikte. "Bien. We komen er zo aan."

We sleepten onze koffers de trap op; ik naar zolder, Rosette naar de tweede verdieping.

Ik opende mijn kamerdeur en mijn mond viel open. Het was een grote kamer met veel ruimte. De muren waren heel lichtroze en op de grond lag wit tapijt. Helemaal aan het einde van de kamer waren twee deuren die naar het balkon leidde en aan de linkerkant daarvan stond een groot, wit hemelbed. Aan het voeteinde van het bed was een witte ladekast en in de linkerhoek vlakbij de deur stond een tafel, een bank, een fauteuil, een zitzak en een koelkast met een servieskast ernaast. Aan de rechterkant van de deur stond een grote kleding kast tegen de muur. Bij het voeteinde van mijn bed, en dan rechts was een deur, die leidde naar een badkamer met bad, douche, kastjes en een make-up tafel. Aan de rechterkant van mijn balkondeuren stond een zwarte vleugel piano. Ik was een beetje overdonderd door zoveel ruimte. In Parijs had ik ook veel ruimte gehad, maar dit was veel groter. Ik zette mijn koffer neer en bukte om hem te openen. Mama kwam binnen en zwaaide met haar toverstok. Al mijn kleding vloog in mijn kledingkast.

"Mam, iek kan dat 'eus zelf wel opruimen."

"Dat weet iek, chérie. Maar iek ben er om je te 'elpen."

Mama liet al mijn spullen naar hun plaats vliegen.

"Wanneer komen de ver'uisdozen?" vroeg ik aan mama. "Morgen. En daarna gaan we naar de WegiesWeg voordat jullie weer naar Zweinstien moeten."

"Wat ies de WegiesWeg?"

"Een wienkelstraat voor tovenaars en 'eksen."

Ik liep naar de badkamer en bekeek mezelf. Voor de grap veranderde ik mijn haarkleur twee keer; van blond naar zwart, van zwart naar rood. Ik was een Transformagiër, net als papa en Rosette.

_Rosette._ _Hoe zal haar kamer eruit zien?_

**OC Rosette**

Ik sjouwde mijn koffer mee naar de tweede verdieping. Op de tweede verdieping waren er maar drie kamers, terwijl het huis toch best groot was. Op goed geluk opende ik de meest linkse deur. Ik wist meteen dat dit de kamer van papa en mama was. Hun koffers stonden er en er was één tweepersoonsbed. Ik sloot de deur en pakte de middelste deur. Dit was een grote logeerkamer met een stuk of vier stapelbedden en twee tweepersoonsbedden. Ik sloot de deur voor de tweede keer en pakte de laatste deur. Dit was wel mijn kamer. Groot en ruim met rode muren en wit tapijt. De kledingkast en ladekast waren rood en stonden links van de deur tegen de muur. Ik had twee hele grote ramen naast elkaar, en daarnaast was een glazendeur, die leidde naar het balkon. Er was een raar hoekje met een deur in de muur, dus ik nam aan dat daar de badkamer was. Mijn bed was helemaal links van het vertrek. Het was een tweepersoonshemelbed met witte vitrage. In het balkon was rechts van de deur en dan tegen de muur. Er was nog een zithoek en een tv met een paar Dreuzelfilms ernaast. Ik bekeek de films, maar ze zeiden me niets. Er klopte iemand op de deur en papa kwam binnen.

"'Allo chérie. Iek kom je 'elpen met opbergen."

Papa zwaaide met zijn stok en mijn koffer sprong open. Mijn kleding vloog naar de kast, die vanzelf zijn deuren opende.

"Alles ies mooi?" vroeg papa. Ik knikte. "Nou, dan kan je even naar je zusje gaan."

Ik knikte en mijn vader zwaaide nog een keer met zijn stok, zodat de andere spullen uit de koffer ook opgeruimd werden.


End file.
